


Here We Go Again

by Schattenriss



Series: Embers in Shadows [17]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Mages, argument, here we go again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-25 14:03:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12037422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schattenriss/pseuds/Schattenriss
Summary: Some things really should be left unsaid





	Here We Go Again

There were times in the field where nothing happened; just schlepping through wilderness from one rift to another. It was dull, so conversation meandered. Depending on who was there, that wasn’t always good.

“Another abomination,” Vivienne sneered. “That will no longer happen once Circles are reinstated.”

Sera muttered, “ _Shite_.” 

“Here we go again in three…two…one,” Dorian predicted.

“Why? Because you’ll put every mage but yourself back in them?” Kai demanded.

“Darling, _must_ you overreact so? I’m telling you, it’s the best way.”

“It’s fucking barbaric. I know from experience.”

Dorian sighed. “I swear she does it on purpose.” 


End file.
